This is a phase I/II study designed to evaluate the safety, pharmacokinetics and preliminary activity of 2'-deoxy-3'-thiacytidine (3(TC)) in patients with the acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) or Aids-related complex (ARC). This open-label, multi-center, noncomparative, dose escalating study will enroll 10-15 patients at each dose level.